What's with the Pictures?
by KKartter
Summary: Charlie finds some... compromising pictures of Dean and they go on an interesting quest? together because of it. DeanxCharlie, Brotp ; mention of Destiel ; Kinda a crack fic but I think its pretty funny.. :)


******************A/N: **I come baring yet another rp fic from omegle! This one is MUCH different than anything I've ever written but it was SO much fun! Its a crack fic and the characters might be a little OOC but trust me, its funny! Once again, it goes back and forth so every other paragraph is me. Oh and this time I even managed to make sure it was alright to post here and I have someone to credit! Amie! This is her tumblr: en0ch1an! Now, without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

Dean was sprawled on the bed on his back, every muscle in his body aching. He had been going straight for weeks, but no wonder. He was riddled with stress and worry that he refused to let show to Sam, but with Cas M.I.A, Dean couldn't help but be worried sick! He just hoped his angel was safe...

The door opened, creaking slightly. A head poked around the door bearing a concerned and weary expression.

Dean is slightly startled, hearing a noise. He sits up quickly to see who it is entering his room.

A face framed with red hair appears. Charlie timidly steps into the room, shutting the door behind her with one hand, her body remaining to face Dean as she opens her mouth to speak. Her gaze lowers as she contemplates her next words, then her mouth shuts. She brushes a strand of hair behind her ear, her familiar smirk gracing her face.

"Charlie? What's up? Do you need anything?" Dean was surprised to see Charlie enter his room. He knew she was still in town but he thought she had gone out with Sam.

"I'm fine.. Really." Charlie croaked, her smile widening. She waved her hand dismissively, before returning it to her chest as she loosely forms a fist, her eyes following a pattern on the ground. "Just checking on you. I didn't want to invade, you know.. But I was just.." she trails off, clearly not having thought out the end of her sentence thoroughly enough.

"Checking on me? I'm fine, really." Dean chuckled. He was curious as to why Charlie seems so awkward. She's hardly ever at a loss for words. "Are you sure you're alright? You seem... off."

She flicked her eyes in Dean's direction, the regular sharpness returning as she appeared almost.. panicked. Although this disappears shortly, and it would be questioned as to whether the panic ever really happened at all. Her gaze falls again and she smiles timidly. "I am fine, honestly Dean. Although, I really ..kinda want to ask you something."

Dean knows there's something going on. He's certain he sees at least a flash of.. fear? Panic, maybe? But he's worried. "Sure. What is it?" He motioned for Charlie to join him on his bed. Patting next to him.

She smiles brightly for a moment, though it falters as she approaches Dean and sits by his side. She doesn't appear awkward, quite the opposite, but her facial expressions remain bearing a slight concern. She finally goes to meet Dean's eyes. She shakes her head suddenly, a small laugh escaping as she hides behind her hair. Is that.. pink on her cheeks? Is Charlie.. blushing?! ...

Dean notices Charlie's blush. He's really confused now. It crossed his mind for a second that maybe she has feelings for him? That couldn't be! Charlie's gay! More importantly, she's like a sister to him. "Uh.. what was it you wanted to ask me?"

Charlie groans suddenly, leaning forward to cover her face with her hands. "I'm.. I'm being silly. I don't know why it's so difficult to ask you this. I think it's because.. I'm scared of the answer.." she suddenly sits up to look Dean dead in the eye. "If this goes bad, I'll.." she shakes her head, hiding her expression again.

"Woah! It's okay! What could go bad? Everything's fine! What is it?"

"Right okay." Charlie breaths out, staring straight ahead in an attempt at composure. "Dean.." she turns to look at him again. "Dean.. Did you take.. pictures.. of yourself ...?" she grimaces, bracing for impact.

Dean's eyes grow huge. He doesn't even know how to answer. "Uh.. I.." Dean's brow furrowed, staring at Charlie warily. "Why?" He asks bluntly.

Charlie swallows, her eyes never leaving Dean's as they grow wider, all traces of a smile now vanished. "I just found some.. Out there.." she raises a hand to gesture to the room outside of the door, her eyes narrowing slightly. "I had to take them away.. I thought.. What if Sam saw them an- and I panicked and-.. Wait.. You deliberately took them?" she shakes her head, looking away now. "Because.. You know.. They don't look like you took them, Dean. It looks like-..." she continues to babble, trailing off.

Shit. Dean thought he had put all the pictures back. What was he possibly going to say now? He could feel his face getting hotter but he refused to look away, that would only make him look more guilty. "How.. where did you find them?" He was so screwed and he knew it.

Charlie blinked heavily, refusing to even look at Dean, her face beginning to burn a red colour, mimicking her hair. "They were on the freaking table, Dean! So obviously on show! It was such a major fail to leave them out like that!" She breaths out another shaky breath, her shoulders tensing.

"I uh.. I'm sorry.. I must have left them out. Where are they now?" Dean knew damn well how they had gotten there. Another late night, drinking, missing his angel and staring at the pictures Cas had convinced him to take. He was curious of the camera and somehow convinced Dean to be his guinea pig. He completely forgot to put them away before he passed out.

"..Wha- You want them back?" Charlie raises her eyebrows suddenly, jumping to her feet suddenly as though her backside had just been burnt with a tazer. She turns to eye Dean, folding her arms over her chest, a look of bewilderment present on her face. "Well Dean.. I don't know. I've already seen way too much of you. Do I have to get them out again?!" she appeared flustered, her eyes failing to remain on Dean's face as they trailed down and -... She closed her eyes, turning her head to the side and composing herself again.

"Well, yeah. They're kinda personal, Charlie." Dean was standing now, looking down at the redhead. "You had no right to look at them or move them anyway!" Dean raised his voice just slightly. He wasn't that angry, just embarrassed, really.

Charlie appears agitated, she frowns to match Dean's tone. "It was kind of hard not to look when I had it all in my face!" She goes to sit on the bed again, "Look, just be thankful I found them.. And not Sam. Or.. Cas! Can you imagine the questions he would ask!"

Dean blushed immediately at the mention of Cas. He was the one to take the pictures after all. He turned away to attempt to hide it. "You're right, I'm sorry. Can I just have them back please?" He remembered that Cas wasn't even around anymore. "And don't worry, Cas isn't coming back any time soon..." He mumbled the last sentence, hoping Charlie wouldn't hear it, then walked across his room.

Charlie placed a hand on her pocket, but freezes at Dean's reaction. She chooses not to question it however, and goes to fumble about in her pocket. Her eyes shoot to her pocket as she grasps at nothing and her head moves to both sides, her eyes darting around the floor. She finally looks at Dean, her eyes wider than usual at the unfortunate absence of the photos. "Uh.. Yeah, I think they were.." she waves her arms around, looking flustered. ..Damn, where had she put them?!

Dean's eyes went wide, seeing Charlie flail about. "You lost them?!" He shouted. "Charlie.." He sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"-... No! No, no I have them.. About.. Somewhere." she fidgets as she speaks, her eyes restlessly scanning each edge of the room before settling onto Dean's face, the panic that was present before now returned.

"Yeah... You lost them. Where did you have them last?" Dean was just tired by this point. He had already been exhausted from the weeks without rest and he definitely didn't want to deal with this.

Charlie points suddenly with a "Ha!" She appears to crawl towards something on the ground, a smile taking place as she approaches it. As she reaches Dean's feet, she picks up something from the ground just behind him, unfolding the carelessly folded polaroid photograph. Her eyes fall upon Dean's exposure from pelvis upwards, cut off just before any more is indecently revealed. He appears to be covering his face in the photo, his dismissive nature accompanied by a smirk. Charlie's eyes narrow and she turns her head away after receiving an eyeful. She puts her spare hand over her eyes and holds the photograph upwards, towards Dean. "...Well that's one."

He took the picture from Charlie and placed it on his bed. "Okay, I guess that's a start." Dean spotted a bit of paper sticking out from under his door. He walked over and picked it up. Sure enough, it was another photo. This one was of Dean sitting back on his knees on his bed, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers, _very_ low on his hips. He was laughing in the picture. Because Cas had requested him to crawl towards the camera but he couldn't do it so he was laughing. Cas snapped the picture and stated that it was 'beautifully natural'. Dean smiled at the memory but despair washed over him again knowing Cas was now gone. "Found another." He stated as he walked over and placed it down with the other picture. "Guess we're going on a scavenger hunt."

She watches Dean, locking her eyes onto his smile as she turns away to smile to herself. She shakes her head, although finding Dean's smiles heart-warming, she knew it was out of place to be smiling along with him. "Sounds fun. Like a quest. What's the prize?" She smirks, giving the room one final scan.

"The prize is that you don't get a beating for losing them in the first place. So I suggest you win." Dean smirked at her and looked around the room once more. He didn't see any others so he decided the rest must have fallen out before she entered his room. He opened the door and motioned for her to leave with Dean following behind.

Charlie stands, nodding once with a sigh. "..So.. Am I allowed to know who took them?" she asks, taking steps towards the door and leaving the room. She stands at the threshold, eyeing the area around her. Her gaze settles at her feet where she bends down to pick up another photo. She widens her eyes at this one, turning it over and passing it abruptly to Dean, turning her head away, her eyes wide.

Dean freezes momentarily at her question. He doesn't want to tell her but she'll probably find out soon enough anyway. Just not yet... She passes him another picture and glancing at it, he understands her reaction to it. The first nude of the night. And not by choice. Dean was sitting on his bed, legs apart, his hands moving down to cover himself but he wasn't fast enough. His face was flushed and had a look of shock. Cas had used his angel mojo to will Dean's boxers completely off. It only took that first picture of initial shock before Dean just didn't care so Cas had gotten quite a few nudes. Dean was quite amused by Charlie's reaction and used it to his advantage. "Are you sure you want to know?" Dean smirked.

"...Well now I'm not so sure." she reaches up to brush hair from her face, her nose scrunched in contemplation. "Well it can't be Sam.. Because that would just be weird. And it's definitely not me.. So.." she shakes her head slowly, considering as many possibilities as she could, every so often her nose wrinkling as she imagines something not so usual. Her eyes widen at one possibility as she looks at Dean.. But no, she breaths out a sigh, shaking her head. Surely not. She resumes her entire attention on searching for more photographs.

Dean couldn't help but be amused at Charlies discomfort. It was just too funny, especially considering it was pictures of _him_ they were looking for. He knew she would catch on sooner or later and that there was really nothing he could do about it so he just let it go. He spotted another picture that had blown up against an air vent. He picked it up and glanced at it. This one was another nude. Kinda. It was the one right after the last picture so he was in the same position. Dean had grabbed a pillow to cover himself. He was still extremely flushed but Cas had made him laugh so he was smiling at least.

Charlie had her attention elsewhere and appeared to miss this last finding. She had already spied another and was walking towards it. She chewed on her lip, deciding on whether to look, before curiosity got the better of her and she peered at it. Despite the abnormality of it, she seemed to stare at this one quite intently, her eyes fixed on one position. She had not even eyed Dean once over in this one, she was too busy staring at the top right hand corner. There was a mirror and faintly reflected in the mirror was the body holding the camera. Although he could not be made out due to the blur and lack of focus, she made out a trench coat and her cheeks began to turn a shade of pink. She couldn't bring herself to give Dean a proper look in this photo, and instead she pulled her focus away, closing her eyes and holding this snap behind her towards Dean. "..A-another one."

Dean reached out and took the photo, glancing at it. This one was the first picture. Cas had just found the camera and convinced Dean to allow the pictures. Dean was fully dressed with a look of slight annoyance but he was also quite amused. He was standing in this one in front of a mirror where Cas' reflection was barely noticeable.

Charlie coughed, "So.. Cas-.." she cleared her throat again, avoiding looking at Dean, though a very slight appearance of amusement present on her face. "I mean.. I understand this.. But that last one.. I don't- .. I'm.." she stuttered, again, it was very rare for Charlie to be this lost for words. She just settled for shaking her head, unsure of what to say.

Dean just smiled. "Yeah, Cas. He was uh.. curious. And we ended up getting a bit carried away." The cat was out of the bag now. Dean never really had much of an explanation behind the pictures to begin with so he couldn't really tell Charlie much.

Charlie just shook her head in disbelief and amusement. "To be honest Dean, I can't say much. You've seen me in bad predicaments. I mean, you blocked me from getting laid with a fairy! Damn it." she sighed, rolling her eyes back before catching glimpse of another photograph. She turns to reach for it, her eyes locking on Dean clutching the front of his shirt rather insistently. She turns to raise an eyebrow at Dean before handing him this one. "I think that's.. all of them. Maybe. I didn't really count, you know.."

Dean took the picture from Charlie and looked at it. Cas had suggested Dean take his shirt off, but of course, Dean was reluctant. He grabbed his shirt out of reflex but after a bit of convincing, Dean agreed to take it off. "Um.." Dean mentally counted in his head. "No, there should be two more." He said and then smirked when he remembered what they were. The last two pictures Cas took.

She swallowed at Dean's last smirk, breathing slowly as she surveyed the room. Charlie wasn't sure whether she wanted to see these few more pictures, but continued searching anyway, for Dean's sake. She crawled on her hands and knees, until she came to a counter top. "Eh, I'm struggling Dean. This quest is hard. Can we skip a level?"

Dean rolled his eyes at Charlie's comment but couldn't hold back a smile. Dean spotted another photo but before he got to it, he heard Charlie gasp. He smirked because he knew it meant she had found the last one, and probably looked at it.

Charlie had in fact, seen the last photograph and she was transfixed in a mix of horror and hilarity. She made a noise almost like an extended squeal as she was unsure of what to do next. "Dean!" she settled on saying, turning to stare at him, holding up the photograph that showed Dean in not much clothing at all. Although it wasn't how ..exposed Dean was that had caused Charlie's reaction. It was the way Dean was stood, a smile on his face, his hands by his side, nothing covered.

Dean turned and saw the last picture Cas had taken hung in front of him. He smirked and took it from her. "I was getting up. It's not even the worst one." Dean couldn't resist after that. Charlie had seen him in all his glory so really, there wasn't anything to be ashamed of. And he was getting major amusement of of this. He grabbed the picture he had spotted, knowing exactly which one it was by process of elimination, and hung it out in front of her face, forcing her to look at it. Dean had to admit this was the most embarrassing picture of him. Even his flushed face in the picture was proof up that, but he couldn't resist not showing Charlie, just to see her reaction.

"Urhhh! Dean! Stop it, it's not what I want to see! How would you like it if I shoved my boobs in your fa-.." Charlie sighed, giving up. "Just don't answer that. Now how many are left? ..And please tell me you're going to burn them or something when we're done?" She groaned, rubbing her palm on her forehead, her eyes shut in dismay.

Dean chuckled. 'Just as good as I thought it would be' he thought. He looked at the picture again. His legs spread, completely naked, gripping his own member by instruction from Castiel. His face flushed and biting his lip. He looked like a real porn model. "That was the last one." Dean was still laughing. He took all the pictures and retreated to his room to put them away. He emerged back into the dining room where Charlie waited.

Charlie was on the ground, curled up in a ball. "Dean, I have seen you naked. Don't you find that ...strange?" She couldn't understand why he was being so cool about this.. But dismissed the idea of any other possible reaction. After all, this was Dean here. Dean Winchester couldn't play it any more cool if he tried. She peeked through her hair at Dean, her upper lip curled as she looked to him awaiting a response.

"C'mon, get up." Dean said softly as he reached down and pulled her up. "We're family, Charlie. And yeah that was a bit awkward but... it's really not a big deal. It's just a body, bud." Dean smirked at her, hoping she would calm down.

She smiled at the word 'family', feeling a familiar warmth in her chest as she stood with the help of Dean. "Suppose so. I may be overreacting a little." ...Her eyes wandered to Dean's door, and she began to ponder over whether Dean had disposed of the photos.. Or had hidden them away.

Dean gave her a little one armed hug since his arm was already around her. "Yeah, well its no big deal." He released her and smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be more careful with them from now on."

Charlie nestled into Dean's chest, smiling into him. "Good. Glad to hear." she leaned back to wink at him.

The door swung open then and Sam sauntered in. "Hey guys! What's going on?" Sam smiled at the two.

"Nothing!" They both almost yelled in unison. Sam gave them a curious look but the two only exchanged a smirk and Sam could tell that he either wasn't getting an answer or he really didn't want to hear what it was. Maybe both...

* * *

******************A/N: **Well there ya have it! I was definitely fun to do! Hope you enjoyed it, at least a little. I know its kinda messed up but I thought it was pretty funny. If it made you laugh, or even smile! at least once, I'm satisfied! Hope you enjoyed. 

**-Carter**


End file.
